


Черная полоса

by Eltera1103, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daemon verse, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Брок прекрасно знал о непреложном правиле – если деймону не нравится твой выбор партнера, пара не сложится никогда, а деймон Роджерса совершенно точно ненавидел его лютой ненавистью. Но попытка, в конце концов, не пытка. Ну... Почти.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Черная полоса

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с деймонверсом.

Что ж, можно было смело признать – в жизни Брока началась черная полоса. Такая же черная, как перья этой ебаной птицы, которая не иначе как чудом ухитрилась стащить у него мобильник и теперь небрежно придерживала его когтистой лапой.

Телефон опасно балансировал на подоконнике, не зная, куда соскользнуть – на пол или на улицу, проклятый ворон, сохраняя равновесие, то и дело подскакивал на месте, взмахивая иссиня-черными крыльями.

– Не смей, – стараясь говорить спокойно, процедил Брок, осторожно передвигаясь к нему поближе.

Доберман Хантер, его деймон, тоже аккуратно и почти незаметно шагнул вперед и чуть припал к полу, напряженный до последнего мускула.

Брок философски попытался подумать о том, что все равно не далее как вчера долбанул телефон об асфальт. Что экран треснул и менять его было едва ли не дороже, чем покупать новый смартфон. Что он так и так хотел после работы заскочить в магазин.

Проклятая птица глухо проскрипела что-то на своем птичьем языке, косясь на них с Хантером круглым черным глазом, и снова подпрыгнула, когда телефон внезапно ожил.

Судя по рингтону, звонил Роджерс – еще одна головная боль помимо ебучей вороны, уже второй месяц практически ежедневно донимавшей Брока. За какие такие заслуги она выбрала в свои жертвы именно его, было непонятно, но факт оставался фактом.

Когда чертов ворон впервые оказался на его подоконнике – надо же было кондиционеру в кабинете сломаться именно тогда, – Брок сначала не обратил на него внимания. В тот день птица, впрочем, гадить не пыталась и только молча наблюдала за ним несколько часов кряду, изредка отлетая куда-то по своим делам. Брок предположил было сначала, что это чей-то деймон, но обычно видного на открытом месте узора (у птиц, как правило, метки принадлежности хозяину были на лапах) не обнаружил, а потому решил, что это была самая обычная птица – разве что любопытная дохрена.

Во второй день Брок, пришедший на работу, обнаружил старательно подготовленные накануне бумаги изгрызенными в хлам.

На третий день пострадала клавиатура, лишившаяся всех клавиш за те полчаса, что он отсутствовал в кабинете.

На четвертый день до Брока дошло, что стоит закрывать окна – и черт с ним, если он задохнется в жаре, зато мебель в кабинете будет целой.

На пятый день ебаный птиц вломился в его кабинет из коридора, забравшись в здание, видимо, через соседний офис, раз уж Брок запер свое окно, и сгрыз шнурки на его ботинках, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся.

Хантер, молча наблюдавший за происходящим со своей лежанки, закрыл морду лапой и отказался объяснять, какого хрена не предупредил хозяина о такой подставе.

Самое поганое, что чертова птица не показывалась никому, кроме самого Брока, и иногда ему начинало казаться, что у него галлюцинации. Усугубляло ситуацию и то, что Джек, например, на пятое по счету «Да это ворон один» состряпал сочувственное выражение лица и утешительно потрепал по плечу, как учительница, которой ученик сказал, что домашнюю работу снова сожрала собака.

Так что в этой войне с проклятой птицей Брок остался один и периодически подумывал о том, что стоит просто по-тихому пристрелить пернатую нечисть и скормить труп Хантеру.

Вот как сейчас, например.

Мобильник наконец заткнулся. Брок аккуратно передвинулся еще ближе к подоконнику и осторожно протянул руку.

– Дай сюда. Пожалуйста, сука ты крылатая, – все с тем же напускным спокойствием принялся уговаривать он.

Хантер переступил с лапы на лапу и наклонил узкую голову набок, наблюдая за развитием событий.

Ворон раззявил огромный острый клюв, заставив смутно обеспокоиться – получить лишнюю дырку в теле не хотелось, – а затем внезапно оглушительно что-то крякнул и порхнул с подоконника на улицу, вытолкнув туда же телефон.

Как в замедленной съемке, смартфон побалансировал на краю и неспешно поехал вниз.

Брок рванулся за ним в попытке поймать, но было уже поздно. Понадеявшись, что мобильник не расквасил чью-нибудь неудачливую голову, он выглянул наружу, с тоской разглядывая куски пластика на асфальте.

В этот же момент дверь открылась, и в кабинет ввалился Роджерс, на ходу отделываясь от кого-то выцепившего его в коридоре. Брок, отчетливо слышавший в его интонациях нетерпение и легкий налет раздражения, хмыкнул.

Стив захлопнул за собой дверь, не забыв заблокировать ее, и с такой торопливостью шагнул к Броку, что едва не придавил по дороге чудом увернувшегося от его ног Хантера. Тот глухо заворчал, лениво клацнул зубами, выражая недовольство, и улегся на своей лежанке мордой к выходу – параноиком он был не меньшим, чем Брок, но деймонам схожесть с хозяином, в конце концов, была положена по природе.

– Ты чего тут? – рассеянно спросил Роджерс.

Брок хотел было хотя бы ему рассказать про гребаную птицу, но спрашивал тот явно из простой вежливости, потому что без перехода продолжил:

– У нас минут двадцать. Если повезет – тридцать, – выдал Стив, оттаскивая его от окна, и прижал к стене, с силой огладил по бокам, крепко стискивая пальцы.

У Брока было что сказать на это утверждение – о, у него в запасе накопилось с десяток язвительных фраз, – но Роджерс буквально затолкал ехидство обратно ему в горло, собрал его языком с губ и впихнул в рот, целуя так, что недовольство выражать не осталось ни желания, ни возможности. Под этой напористой, мокрой, почти неприличной лаской Брок моментально и очень позорно поплыл, вцепился в приятно-твердые мощные плечи, комкая тщательно выглаженную ткань рубашки.

Хантер на своей лежанке отчетливо фыркнул, явно не сомневавшийся, что именно так и будет, и Брок мстительно пообещал себе обломать его вечером со вкусняшками. Вот прямо возьмет всю ту пачку превосходного сушеного рубца и отдаст ее соседской собаке.

– Хорошо, что ты здесь оказался, чего трубку не брал, – скороговоркой выговорил Стив, сжимая крупными ладонями его задницу, притиснул к себе, вынуждая прогнуться в спине, и жадно, собирая чужой вкус, скользнул языком по собственным губам, густо-красным, припухшим, влажным, распаляя желание еще сильнее.

Он был таким восхитительно горячим, таким уже твердым там, внизу, что Брок едва не взвыл от интенсивной яркости ощущений, упрямо пытаясь додумать ускользающую мысль.

Так вот, он возьмет ту пачку и отдаст ее соседской собаке – всю, до...

Роджерс, красивый до безумия, дышал заполошно и шумно, обжигая кожу, в противовес торопливым вдохам медленно потирался пахом о пах, прикрывая глаза, но Брок и без того знал, что они у него сейчас темные до густой синевы, полупьяные от возбуждения. Ощущал всем телом легкую дрожь, от которой и его самого перетряхивало, покалывало, будто иглами.

...последнего...

Тем обиднее было понимать, что все это – бесполезно. Что они с Роджерсом просто по-глупому ведутся, пасуют перед простой животной жаждой близости, перед которой, как выяснилось, был бессилен даже несгибаемый Кэп.

Тот самый Кэп, который сейчас податливо гнулся в его руках, позволяя оттеснить себя к столу, и ласково поглаживал горячими пальцами по пояснице, пробравшись ладонями под тесную футболку.

...кусоч...

Роджерс сладко прихватил Брока зубами за нижнюю губу, потерся носом о его подбородок, мокро прошелся языком по шее, подул на повлажневшую кожу, и мстительные мысли потеряли свою актуальность. Брок бы сейчас даже ни за что не вспомнил, какое слово не успел додумать и к чему оно вообще относилось – в голову с беззастенчивой наглостью, прямо как та чертова ворона в его кабинет, пробрался Стив, заполнил собой все пространство, целиком, полностью, на всех возможных уровнях.

Его запах пряно и щекотно оседал в носу, пересушивал горло, заставляя задыхаться от желания. Солоноватая сладость вкуса обжигала, лопалась на языке, как шипучие шарики в кусочке шоколада. Да, черт подери, у Брока лицо и шея были влажными до неприличия от слюны, вымазанными Роджерсом, Брок будто вывалялся в нем, и это было до того офигенно, что от кайфа поджимался живот и жарко дергало в паху.

Стив, очутившись задницей на столе, развел ноги, прихватил Брока коленями за бока и, оперевшись на ладони за своей спиной, приглашающе выгнулся, подставляя под ласку красивую, ослепляющую белизной кожи шею. Брок моментально впился в нее губами, неосторожно зажевав попутно воротник проклятой рубашки, и глухо, раздраженно заворчал, страстно желая разорвать мешающую ткань ко всем чертям. Увы, это, как и многое другое, Броку не светило, но зацикливаться на этих мыслях вот прямо сейчас не хотелось.

По крайней мере, он по полной умел пользоваться обстоятельствами и выжимать из них все.

Крепко обхватив Стива ладонью за подбородок, Брок привлек его к себе, свободной рукой зарываясь в светлые, удивительно мягкие на ощупь волосы, и поцеловал, тронул влажные горячие губы, скользнул между ними языком, наслаждаясь томной чувственной дрожью чужого тела в ответ на ласку.

Дрожь эта щекотной волной прошлась по коже, вибрацией отозвалась внутри, так правильно, так сладко опалила нервные окончания, что на мгновение потемнело в глазах.

Роджерс, встрепанный, с горящими румянцем скулами, со стоном отстранился, вывернулся из его хватки и бросил короткий взгляд на наручные часы.

– Время, – почти жалобно протянул он и, противореча своим же словам, вцепился в него руками и ногами, крепко, сильно, стискивая до приятной боли в теле, отвлекая от царапнувшего слух слова. – Черт, наплевать, не могу, – добавил Стив тут же, легко соскальзывая на пол, и, голодно рыкнув, с таким потрясающим бесстыдством потерся лицом о пах Брока, что тот едва не кончил в ту же секунду.

– Время, – напомнил Брок из чистой вредности, бездумно опуская ладонь на лохматую макушку Роджерса, который поспешно и оттого слегка неловко и резко разбирался с ремнем и застежкой его джинсов.

Стив, стянув мешавшуюся одежду вниз до колен, в ответ хмыкнул, вскинул на него затуманенный возбуждением взгляд и долгим, бесконечно чувственным движением лизнул Брока под пупком, потянул губами коротко стриженые волоски в паху, нарочно избегая касаться болезненно напряженного члена.

– Ну, я буду очень стараться, – без стыда и совести заявил этот засранец, томно прикрыл блестящие глаза и легко, невесомо мазнул языком по головке, потерся носом о ствол, широко, мокро лизнул яички, заводя этими короткими поддразниваниями до умопомрачения.

Торопиться, даже зная, что время ограничено, не хотелось все равно. У них, в конце концов, не так часто получалось оставаться наедине, без гребаного... Об этом думать тоже не хотелось, но думалось.

Роджерс, будто чутко ощутив его сложности, с нажимом погладил его по бедрам, стиснул задницу восхитительно крупными ладонями, проходясь по коже короткими ногтями, и Брок едва не сполз на предательски дрогнувших ногах на пол, кое-как успев ухватиться за край стола. Стив, успешно перетянувший внимание на себя, довольно мурлыкнул и поймал губами головку члена, пососал ее, приласкал скользким упруго-мягким языком.

Наверняка если даже не зная точно, то догадываясь, как Брок дуреет от одного его вида – такого, с ярким румянцем на скулах, с мокрыми, растянутыми вокруг члена припухшими губами и влажным от слюны подбородком, Роджерс вскинул на Брока гипнотически-завораживающий взгляд, цепляя им, как гарпуном, и медленно насадился до конца, пропустил член глубоко в горло, опаляя влажным жаром рта.

Он до того сладко стиснул головку, до того правильно сдавил губами ствол, так охренительно сжал пальцы на его заднице, дразняще скользнув кончиками между ягодиц, что Брок жалобно, просительно заскулил, выгибаясь ему навстречу до боли в спине. Вновь зарываясь ладонью в разлохмаченные светлые волосы, он про себя решил никогда в жизни не признавать, что вообще мог производить такие звуки.

Не мог. И ему вовсе не сносило крышу от Роджерса. И он, Брок, совсем не увяз в нем настолько, что готов был выть от восторга, урывая вот такие вот редкие минуты близости, не изнывал одинокими ночами, представляя, как это было бы – хотя бы раз проснуться вдвоем, в одной постели, вместе.

Роджерс, все с той же пугающей чуткостью уловив, что его мысли снова стекли куда-то не туда, отстранился и, приникнув грудью к ногам Брока, коротко поцеловал его поджавшийся под губами живот, с тихим чувственным выдохом потерся щекой о влажный твердый член, так откровенно наслаждаясь ощущением, что дыхание перехватывало от дикого, бешеного восторга.

Крепче сжав пальцы в волосах по-прежнему не сводившего с него сладко-мутных глаз Стива, Брок притянул его поближе, вжал лицом в свой пах, безнадежно теряясь в теплом жаре чужого дыхания и податливой мягкости языка, которым Роджерс старательно, широко скользнул по стволу. Обхватив свободной ладонью свой член, Брок похлопал им по призывно приоткрытым влажным губам, мучительно медленно, оттягивая удовольствие, толкнулся за щеку, с темным, неистовым наслаждением погладив кончиками пальцев натянувшуюся от этого кожу лица.

Стив в ответ глухо рыкнул и языком направил член глубже, позволил толкнуться до упора, до сладко стиснутой глоткой головки, и Брока сорвало окончательно. Удовольствие выкручивало жилы, вязко, тягуче перекатывалось в крови, звенело в паху, накрывало невообразимо теплой, восхитительной, потрясающей волной...

За дверью внезапно раздался громогласный писклявый вопль – пронзительный, продирающий до самого нутра.

Брок от неожиданности дернулся, толкнулся бедрами так, что Роджерс с глухим стуком двинулся затылком о столешницу, и, наверное, только суперсолдатский самоконтроль позволил ему при этом не сжать зубы. Но член горлом он стиснул так невыносимо хорошо, что почти ускользнувший было оргазм все-таки милостиво решил вернуться обратно, скрутил Брока спазмом такого наслаждения, что на мгновение он даже забыл про поганого, ебаного, сучьего енота, воющего под дверью его кабинета.

Хантер, успевший задремать, вскинулся и звонко тявкнул. Енот продолжал верещать, будто его резали.

Брок, едва удерживаясь на ногах, опустил взгляд на Роджерса, только сейчас сообразив, что отстраняться в последнее мгновение было плохой идеей. Белесые капли семени вязко осели у Стива на щеке, подбородке, губах и почему-то на левом ухе, и в паху у Брока от этого вида снова щекотно дернуло.

Роджерс, заметив эту дрожь, медленно слизал с губ сперму и тяжело, гулко сглотнул, мучительно, судя по поплывшему взгляду, пытаясь собрать в кучу мысли.

– Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но... – хмыкнул Брок, одеваясь.

– Но это была бы неправда, – отозвался отмерший наконец Стив, легко поднимаясь на ноги, и со стоном сжал через одежду свой напряженный, отчетливо выделявшийся под тканью член.

Брок, достав из пачки влажную салфетку и осторожно оттерев ему лицо, бросил вопросительный взгляд вниз, но Роджерс с сожалением мотнул головой и медленно, с присвистом выдохнул, прикрывая на мгновение яркие глаза. По-прежнему лохматый, в помятой рубашке, на воротнике которой пятном выделялся мокрый след после неосторожного «засоса», он выглядел, во-первых, несчастно, а во-вторых, страшно неприлично.

– Я постараюсь вырваться в обед, – сказал Стив, коротко целуя Брока в губы.

Енот за дверью бесновался и, судя по звукам, пытался процарапать себе путь в кабинет прямо сквозь дверь. Хантер раззадоренно подвывал и беспокойно переступал с лапы на лапу, окончательно превращая происходящее в лютый пиздец.

Брок, только пришедший в более-менее мирное расположение духа, снова начал заводиться – как и всегда, когда дело касалось Роджерса и его деймона. Деймона, который по какой-то неизвестной причине ненавидел Брока до трясучки. Причем ненавидеть он его начал ровно тогда, когда их со Стивом взаимоотношения попытались превратиться из приятельских в... не совсем приятельские.

– Ты сам понимаешь, как тупо это звучит? – поинтересовался Брок едко, привычно скрывая за ехидством боль и досаду.

Как и все без исключения люди, он прекрасно знал о непреложном правиле – если деймону не нравится твой выбор партнера, пара не сложится никогда. Наивные идиоты вроде них с Роджерсом могли пытаться, конечно, но оканчивалось все всегда одинаково – неизбежным расставанием.

От этого было еще обиднее. Потому что они со Стивом прекрасно общались и очень похоже смотрели на многие вещи, без тех глобально различных точек зрения, которые рушили порой отношения между людьми. Они понимали друг друга и, черт возьми, хотели друг друга, но...

Все это перечеркивалось проклятым деймоном.

– Прости. Брок, все наладится. Норд просто... Потерпи еще немного.

Как же Брок ненавидел это печально-виноватое выражение на лице Роджерса, кто бы знал.

У него вообще оказалась на удивление подвижная мимика, но Брок, разумеется, на нее никогда не залипал. И вообще толком не разглядывал Роджерса, не идиот же он, в самом деле, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Стив, будто отвечая на эту мысль, состроил жалобную физиономию, одними губами произнес «пожалуйста», и Брок, сдаваясь, закатил глаза. Противостоять этому просительному ясному взгляду у него никогда не получалось. Роджерс, победно вскинув в воздух кулак, снова потянулся за поцелуем и, в очередной раз выпив из Брока душу своими невозможными губами, наконец двинулся к двери.

Постояв пару мгновений, он резко распахнул ее и отточенным движением перехватил за шкирку некрупного серо-коричневого енота, который попытался проскользнуть между его ногами, явно намереваясь добраться до Брока и, наверное, сожрать его сердце. План в очередной раз провалился, и теперь енот, крепко прижатый к широкой груди Роджерса, хрипло подвывал, с ненавистью глядя на возмутителя спокойствия желтыми глазищами. Хантер оглушительно залаял, прикрывая собой хозяина, театр абсурда продолжался, и у Брока начала болеть голова. Даже недавний оргазм не спасал, а о расслабленной томной неге и речи не шло. Отличное свидание.

Недоставало, пожалуй, только ебучего ворона для полноты картины.

– Роджерс, – окликнул Брок, смиренно напоминая себе, что ему в жизни просто так никогда ничего не доставалось, так с чего бы Роджерсу быть исключением. – Я без телефона сегодня.

Стив, уже почти вышагнувший в коридор, оглянулся и, проверив взглядом, что поблизости нет чужих ушей и глаз, ухмыльнулся, напрочь выбиваясь из привычного капитанского образа, который он уже успел на себя натянуть. У Брока от этого екнуло в груди, окатило изнутри теплом, а затем мысли обыденно попытались сползти в депрессивное осознание обреченности этого чувства.

Чертовы русские горки.

– То есть писать, что я хочу на обед, бесполезно, да? – поинтересовался Стив невинно, отвлекая от невеселых размышлений.

Енот – Норд, блин, вот уж точно: отморозок – на его руках подавился от возмущения и заверещал с новой силой. Хантер, отвернувшись, брезгливо тряхнул в сторону Роджерса задней лапой и плюхнулся на лежанку, пряча, как страус, голову под любимую плюшевую игрушку.

– Ну можешь на корпоративную почту писать, порадуешь безопасников, – разрешил Брок, опускаясь в рабочее кресло.

Судя по лицу, Стив бы с радостью продолжил обмен репликами, но в коридоре раздались голоса ненужных свидетелей. Поморщившись, он тепло взглянул на Брока и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Вскоре мерзкие вопли поганого енота стихли вдалеке.

Брок сполз на кресле пониже и прикрыл глаза, уговаривая себя не психовать. И все равно психовал – как и каждый раз после очередного такого недосвидания. Раздражение и тоска, пожалуй, отступали только в присутствии Роджерса, как бы маниакально это ни звучало, но у того не слишком часто получалось спихивать своего придурочного деймона кому-нибудь на поруки. Да и редко кто дважды соглашался приглядеть за зверюгой, которая неслась на поиски хозяина с упорством тарана.

Интересно, чем же он, Брок, так не угодил проклятому еноту? Рожей не вышел, характером, политическими взглядами? Искать недостатки в самом себе не хотелось, но после очередной встречи с чертовым деймоном такие мысли приходили будто сами собой, и это, откровенно говоря, напрягало.

Хантер, процокав когтями по полу, подошел поближе и уложил к нему на колени тяжелую голову. Брок погладил его за ушами и со вздохом похлопал себя по груди. Пес моментально запрыгнул на него всей своей немаленькой тушей и примирительно лизнул в щеку.

– Вот и ты туда же. Мог бы для приличия тоже попрезирать Роджерса, – проворчал Брок, почесывая млеющего Хантера по черным бокам. – Так нет. По голове погладить – да, по пузу – да, пожалуйста, принести ему что-нибудь – да сколько угодно.

Хантер в ответ очень по-человечески фыркнул и снова лизнул его – на этот раз в шею, а затем шумно принюхался и тоскливо вздохнул. Учитывая, что от Брока наверняка пахло обожающим очень мокрые поцелуи Роджерсом, по кому пес вздыхал, было очевидно.

– Предатель, – буркнул Брок. – Жаль, вы не умеете говорить. Хоть рассказал бы мне, с чего эта полосатая нечисть так меня невзлюбила.

Хантер снова вздохнул и посмотрел на него понимающе и чуть грустно. Даже если он что-то и знал – признаваться явно не собирался, но не успел Брок потосковать еще и по этому поводу, как рабочая почта пиликнула новым сообщением.

Он лениво открыл программу и изумленно уставился на экран. Писало его непосредственное начальство в лице Роджерса.

– Да ладно, ну не мог же он, – не поверил Брок и столкнул Хантера с коленей обратно на пол.

Пес, не обижаясь, потрусил к своему месту и растянулся на лежанке. Брок, изрядно заинтригованный, открыл сообщение.

Формальную шапку он пропустил, короткое изложение задания – тоже, зато на финальном абзаце застрял надолго, поражаясь наглости Роджерса.

И, кажется, еще больше влюбляясь в этого невыносимого человека, ухитрявшегося напоминать о себе именно тогда, когда Брок нуждался в этом больше всего.

«Я прекрасно осознаю, что это не имеет сношения к нам, но проверка затрохнула все отделы. Понимаю, что это лизняя работа, но ее требуется выполнить, не растягивая на долгий срок. Напоминаю о необходимости слизать используемые цифры. И не забудьте вставить результаты проверки в итоговый отчет. P.S. Мы тестируем новый способ набора текста, прошу прощения за возможные опечатки», – приписал этот засранец бессовестно.

Брок, уткнувшись лбом в столешницу, ржал так долго, что Хантер, не выдержав, завыл. Из соседних кабинетов ему откликнулись другие псы, но даже их тоскливый стайный крик души не мог испортить настроение.

Ворон больше не прилетал, а Стив к обеду таки умудрился спихнуть чертового енота Романовой. Заявившись к Броку в кабинет, Роджерс без лишних разговоров улегся грудью к нему на стол и еще раз напомнил о необходимости слизать цифры и не забыть вставить результаты проверки в подготовленный (и растянутый, чего греха таить) отчет.

Броку, впрочем, напоминать не было нужды – для любимого начальства он был согласен и на лизнюю работу, хоть бы и все двадцать четыре часа в сутки вкалывал, да кто б ему позволил.

Роджерс, трогательно-жаждущий, ласковый и горячий, наверняка бы позволил, конечно, но реальность в лице (в морде, точнее) поганого енота, взвывшего к истечению часа за дверью сиреной, имела другое мнение на этот счет.

Впрочем, в ту конкретную минуту и Брок, и Стив, в свою очередь, имели и упрямого деймона, и реальность с их закидонами. Почти рычавший Роджерс, например, был опасно близок к тому, чтобы кончить третий раз за час, а Брок, нежно дразнивший языком и пальцами припухшие, сладко сжимавшиеся мышцы входа, собирался этому поспособствовать, пусть даже гребаный енот захлебнется за дверью от ярости.

И даже черная полоса, пожалуй, в тот момент перестала казаться беспросветно черной.

* * *

Оптимизма Броку надолго не хватило, потому что уже со следующего дня уровень пиздеца в его жизни начал расти в геометрической прогрессии.

Для начала ебучий енот принялся на него охотиться, решив, видимо, что Брок представляет очень уж большую угрозу благополучию Роджерса. Маленькая юркая тварь устроила такой театр военных действий, что оставалось диву даваться продуманности этого гаденыша. И с некоторым подозрением коситься на Стива, как на непосредственного владельца этого самого гаденыша, учитывая, что деймоны, фактически, были своеобразным слепком своего хозяина.

Енот прогрыз ему бампер на машине. Брок со свойственной ему параноидальностью предполагал, что этим он не ограничится, а потому предпочел пересесть на такси. Оказаться однажды в тачке с перебитым тормозным шлангом ему не хотелось, хоть Роджерс и клялся, что смертоубийства не допустит.

Енот подкладывал ему под дверь кабинета трупы – птичек и грызунов, причем убитых с такой показательной жестокостью, что Брок еще подозрительнее косился на Роджерса, в котором, оказывается, помимо ласкового нежного любовника крылся маньяк-убийца, раз его деймон вообще был способен на такие вещи.

И, что было поразительнее всего, маленькая тварь не попадалась на глаза, ухитряясь прятаться с такой виртуозностью, будто была призраком. Так что Брок лишь изредка натыкался на эту полосатую серую морду, всякий раз испытывая порыв перекреститься, потому что пялился на него енот до ужаса зловещим взглядом.

Потом енот начал периодически пробираться в спортзал, где, внаглую шатаясь поблизости, то разливал Броку под ноги воду, то усаживался рядом с тренажером и делал вид, что перегрызет ремни креплений, то старательно отвлекал милым видом и цепкими лапками того, кому Брок доверял себя подстраховывать.

Роджерс неизменно извинялся, просил потерпеть и обещал все объяснить позже.

Брок зверел.

Однажды чертов отморозок попытался прыгнуть на него с дерева, растопырив когтистые лапы и победно вереща.

По счастью, Роджерс был неподалеку и, вовремя заметив готовящуюся диверсию, одним прыжком преодолел разделявшее их с Броком расстояние и поймал енота на выставленный над ними щит.

– Прошу прощения, Рамлоу, – страдальчески сказал Стив, слушая скрежет когтей по вибраниуму и веселое фырканье прекрасно все видевшей Романовой.

Брок, которого Роджерс, прикрывая, приткнул себе в подмышку, философски подумал, что наверняка даже на суперпрочном щите после этой бешеной твари останутся царапины.

– Я устал за тебя бодаться с енотом, Роджерс, – тихо, чтобы не услышала Романова, невольная свидетельница этого балагана, сказал он. – Блядь, ну это даже звучит тупо.

– Прости, – в миллионный раз сказал Стив, перехватывая енота за шкирку.

Тот молча сучил лапами, пытаясь дотянуться до Брока, и щерил острые зубы. Даже странно было, что всячески намекал на кровавую расправу енот исключительно тогда, когда его держал Роджерс, а в остальное время ничего откусить злейшему врагу и не пытался.

Хантер, до сих пор не кидавшийся на наглую тварь только, видимо, из любви к Роджерсу, тоже оскалился и глухо зарычал. Кажется, и его терпению тоже приходил конец.

Единственной отдушиной, как ни странно, оказался в это непростое время ворон. Вернувшись в кабинет, Брок как раз выговаривал согласно тявкающему в ответ на его речь Хантеру, как его все достало, когда на подоконник порхнул почти не появлявшийся в последнее время пернатый вредитель.

– Вот тебя-то мне и не хватало, – сказал ему Брок, рассеянно похлопав себя по карманам. – Черт, сигареты забыл.

Ворон задумчиво что-то проскрипел, вылетел в окно и вернулся минут пять спустя с портсигаром, в котором оказались тонкие, дамские такие сигареты.

Брок задумчиво оглядел узкую коробочку с розовыми стразиками и хмыкнул.

– Прям не знаю, ты меня порадовать хотел или унизить, – сказал он ворону.

Тот оглушительно каркнул и вылетел в окно. Брок, философски подумав, что попозже найдет обворованную дамочку и даст ей денег на нормальные сигареты, закурил.

Роджерс, ввалившийся к нему в кабинет еще полминуты спустя, озадаченно уставился на тоненькую сигаретку в его пальцах и даже рот открыл от удивления.

– Видишь, до чего твой енот меня довел, – меланхолично ответил Брок на немой вопрос в его глазах и кокетливо поколупал розовые стразики.

В другой раз приключения оказались еще более захватывающими, потому что Брок случайно сорвал покушение на Фьюри. Над этой охренительной историей неделю ржал весь ЩИТ, включая, кажется, даже непосредственную несостоявшуюся жертву.

Был очередной обеденный перерыв – проведенный, увы, не так продуктивно, как хотелось бы, но хотя бы на свежем воздухе в близлежащем парке. Хантер, углядев поблизости Роджерса, умчался к нему – тот, в отличие от Брока, обожал бестолковые игры и всячески поддерживал все начинания пса.

Глядя на них двоих – а чертов енот куда-то пропал, – Брок испытывал сложные тревожащие чувства. С одной стороны, их редкостное единодушие радовало. С другой стороны, деймон Роджерса по-прежнему люто ненавидел его, Брока. А это заставляло думать о том, что, возможно, Хантер тепло относится к Стиву только из-за глупой влюбленности своего хозяина. В то время как сам Роджерс, по такой теории, не особенно страдает от любви. Но Брок отчетливо ощущал его заинтересованность, прекрасно помнил, с какой искренней яркой отдачей тот реагировал на все, что между ними было, и...

Короче говоря, Брок был слегка озадачен. И впервые в жизни действительно понимал, каким образом мыльные оперы набирают столько серий.

В его сторону степенно шел Фьюри, окруженный несколькими представительными людьми, на лицах которых застыла озабоченность судьбой страны. Эти делегации бродили по территории ЩИТа уже добрых три недели, потому что все никак не могли утвердить какой-то там инновационный проект чего-то там – как выразился тогда Роджерс, к Броку это сношения не имело, поэтому он не особенно вникал в тонкости.

Фьюри выглядел привычно сурово и неприступно, одной бесстрастной физиономией вселяя уверенность в сердца неравнодушных сограждан. С его плеча беззаботно свисал здоровенный рыжий кошак, его деймон, который, по слухам, был тем еще мутантом.

Хантер звонко гавкнул, и Брок повернулся к нему. Пес, поднявшись на задние лапы, оказывается, пытался лизать Роджерсу лицо, а тот хохотал и, щурясь, подставлял щеки, тиская Хантера за поджарые бока. Заметив взгляд Брока, Стив приглашающе махнул рукой и перебросил ему мячик.

Игрушка слегка не долетела, и Брок шагнул было за ней, но... Шнурки его ботинок оказались связаны между собой – судя по злорадному знакомому попискиванию из соседних кустов, виновником тому был все тот же ебучий енот.

Брок, оступившись, бестолково махнул руками и свалился прямо на как раз проходившего мимо него Фьюри (наверняка пожалевшего в то мгновение, что пафосно шлялся везде без охраны), сшибая его с ног. Рядом завизжали, раздался странный треск – будто кто-то пальнул в дерево, и Броку показалось даже, что он что-то заметил на крыше единственного на весь парк пристроя: какого-то здоровенного типа во всем черном и почему-то странный стальной отблеск, но уверенности у него не было.

Брок вообще очень мало помнил дальнейшее – заверещавший кошак невинно сшибленного Фьюри действительно оказался каким-то мутантом. Во всяком случае, взрослых мужиков вырубал он на раз-два.

Полчаса спустя Брок очнулся в медпункте с дикой мигренью и в эпичной компании, состоявшей из Фьюри собственной чуть помятой персоной (и с этим ужасным котом на плече), Романовой и Роджерса. Хантер лежал у Брока под боком, а чудище Стива подвывало в углу в переноске, рядом с которой смирно сидела куница Романовой, рассматривая не слишком везучего собрата-деймона.

Роджерс тревожно заглянул Броку в глаза и едва заметно дернул уголком губ, убедившись, что все в порядке.

Лично Брок, правда, не был бы так уверен. Ему до «все в порядке» не хватало как минимум еще собственной кровати, отпуска, шапки из енота и Стива под боком.

Из приятных мечтаний его вывел Фьюри, отославший всех остальных из медпункта. Из его речи Брок узнал, что, во-первых, Фьюри очень извиняется за происшествие. Во-вторых, он выражает ему благодарность, потому что, оказывается, Брок удачно сбил его с ног именно в тот момент, когда какой-то снайпер вздумал попытаться лишить ЩИТ директора.

Был еще третий пункт, но о нем Брок узнал уже чуть позже: ворон ухитрился найти его и в медпункте – контрабандой пронес ему сигарету (электронную, прости Господи) и чью-то сережку. Хорошо хоть без куска уха.

Такие подарки, к слову, стали постоянными. Гадить и вредить ворон перестал – видимо, дергание за косички посчитал недейственным методом охмурения, а потому перешел на подношения. Теперь у Брока всегда в наличии были чужие подвески, цепочки, серьги, кольца и даже кошельки. От всего этого добра он, как вор, тайно избавлялся вечерами, подбрасывая вещи охранникам на стойку, чтобы те потом передали чужое барахло в бюро находок. Учитывая, что ворон по-прежнему не показывался никому на глаза, Брок очень старался не попасться. Прослыть клептоманом ему не слишком хотелось.

– Ты прямо мой лучший друг, – сказал Брок, когда ворон приволок ему ключи от чьей-то машины и свернутый в маленький тубус документ – судя по печатям на пломбе, такого уровня секретности, что за один взгляд на него Брока должны были повесить на площади.

Тубус пришлось аккуратненько закинуть в обнаружившееся на дереве под окном птичье гнездо. Ворон, неодобрительно проследивший взглядом за таким расточительным отношением к его подаркам, хрипло каркнул и выпорхнул на улицу, моментально теряясь в небе.

– Роджерс прется, – почти стопроцентно уверенный, что прав, предположил Брок, прислушиваясь.

Через несколько мгновений в коридоре и правда послышался знакомый голос. В последнее время это было редкостью – Стив вместе с Романовой пропадал где-то неделями. Броку он сказал, что у них какое-то там задание повышенной секретности, связанное с тем так и не найденным снайпером.

– Пожалуй, я возьму в деймоны ворона, понял, Хантер? – позвал Брок безмятежно лежавшего на своем месте пузом кверху пса. – Он вот отлично презирает Роджерса, сразу сваливает, как его поблизости чует, не то что ты. Аж всей жопой виляешь.

Хантер лениво приоткрыл один глаз, зевнул до хруста челюсти и продолжил дремать. В этот момент Брок даже порадовался, что он не умеет говорить по-человечески, иначе наверняка выдал бы ему в ответ, что берет пример с хозяина.

Стив, привычно заблокировав дверь, мимоходом почесал Хантера по животу и, добравшись до Брока, опустился перед ним на корточки, укладывая тяжеленную голову к нему на колени.

– Как я устал, – пожаловался он и довольно вздохнул, когда Брок зарылся пальцами ему в волосы.

Подошедший Хантер тонко заскулил, выражая сочувствие, и принялся лизать Роджерсу лицо. Тот еще больше разомлел и ухитрился задремать прямо так – в кошмарно неудобной позе.

У Брока страшно затекли колени за те полчаса, что Стив беззастенчиво дрых, но тревожить его сон не хотелось. Да и знакомое тепло чужого тела, по которому Брок успел страшно соскучиться за прошедшие дни, привычно успокаивало и его самого. Хантер, будто зная, о чем он думает, посмотрел на него со всем доступным ему скептицизмом и ехидно вильнул задницей.

Брок в ответ скорчил ему рожу и, машинально поглаживая Роджерса по волосам, тоскливо подумал о том, что тоже был бы не против просто отдохнуть. Отлежаться где-нибудь недельку, спать в свое удовольствие и не думать ни о чем волнующем.

Через несколько дней такая возможность ему представилась – кажется, нужно было четче формулировать мирозданию свои пожелания, потому что Брок очнулся, судя по до боли знакомому специфичному запаху, в больнице.

В палате царил полумрак. Рядом тихо сопел Хантер, странно тяжело дыша. Брок осторожно приподнялся, присматриваясь, и сердце защемило от жалости. Обычно лоснящаяся шкура пса чуть потускнела и будто слегка подсвечивалась – как раз на тех местах, которые дико ныли у самого Брока.

Он невесомо погладил Хантера по спине и вздохнул, морщась от дикой боли в голове. Перед глазами мутнело, но его деймону, оттянувшему на себя часть повреждений, сейчас явно было хуже, чем ему.

Кто-то тихо переговаривался неподалеку, и, надеясь отвлечься от подкатившей к горлу тошноты, Брок прислушался.

– Слушай, а откуда у Рамлоу на тумбочке эти сережки? Я их точно видела на... Хм, – сказала Романова задумчиво.

Брок осторожно повернул голову. На его тумбочке действительно оказались серьги – похоже, его новый лучший друг уже успел заглянуть его проведать.

Дожили.

– Как мы его опять упустили, Нат? – видимо, тема сережек Роджерса не сильно волновала. – И каждый раз только чудом обходится без жертв.

Насчет «без жертв» контуженный Брок бы поспорил, но выдавать, что проснулся, он не хотел, надеясь узнать что-нибудь еще. Потому что перед очередным попаданием на больничную койку он снова смутно видел того мужика и странный стальной отблеск – кажется, от руки. Кто бы Броку объяснил, каким образом обычный день превратился в невнятный пиздец с наемными убийцами и Фьюри, на которого снова покушались. И почему убивать директора ЩИТа вновь пытались в присутствии Брока, будто народу вокруг было мало.

– Я тебе говорю, между ними какая-то мистическая связь, – насмешливо фыркнула Романова. – Его прямо тянет огреть Рамлоу по голове. Стив, может...

– Нет, – хлестко оборвал ее Роджерс таким тоном, что не по себе стало даже Броку.

Стив начинал говорить вот таким тоном, когда закусывал удила, сталкиваясь с чем-нибудь, чего не принимал и не понимал. Брок прямо представил, каким пафосно-героическим в этот момент стало его лицо. Суровым таким, неприступным, истинно плакатно-капитанским.

– Мы не станем использовать Рамлоу, как приманку, – отрезал Роджерс.

Что ж, в этом Брок его поддерживал целиком и полностью. Не то чтобы это помогло, впрочем, потому что уже неделю спустя, когда они с Хантером наконец смогли покинуть больничную палату, чертова черная полоса снова дала о себе знать.

И мистическая связь, о которой говорила Романова, кажется, тоже подсуетилась.

Брок, откровенно говоря, даже почти не удивился, когда на перекрестке в его машину влетел автомобиль с директорскими номерами. Не успела эта информация угнездиться в голове, как на дороге показался уже знакомый мужик с действительно металлической рукой, который пафосной злодейской походкой шел в сторону Фьюри – неприлично бодрого Фьюри с разбитым в кровь лбом и в драном плаще.

Мысленно пообещав себе, если выживет, после этого уволиться, Брок, спасая начальство, ввязался в заварушку, на которую, откровенно говоря, не подписывался, влет проигрывая в драке этому неизвестному мужику. Мужик, похоже, не уступал по силам Роджерсу – в спаррингах тот нагибал несчастных, включая и Брока, за секунду, если не сдерживался.

Брок почти уверился в том, что увольняться придется посмертно, когда услышал знакомый звон щита. Он бы с превеликим удовольствием посмотрел на эту битву титанов, но...

Ну, в общем-то, его палату даже не успели еще занять. И отлично, Брок как раз прикипел к ней всей душой и не проникся до конца всеми особенностями узора на белоснежном потолке. Хантер привычно вытянулся рядом, уложив голову ему на живот, и вздыхал, мысленно вопрошая, наверное, своих деймонских богов, за что ему достался такой хозяин.

Слева кто-то угрюмо засопел. Брок повернул голову и даже зажмурился от ужаса в первое мгновение. На стуле у кровати, держа на коленях, как ребенка, проклятого енота, сидел тот самый жуткий мужик с металлической рукой. Без этой своей страхолюдной маски и в гражданской одежде он оказался даже симпатичным, но воспоминания о том, как он одной рукой поднимал машину, были еще слишком свежи.

– Господи, два кошмара в одном, – простонал Брок, делая попытку отползти на другой край постели.

Придавленный им Хантер жалобно пискнул. Мужик молча пялился жуткими, почти прозрачными глазами. Енот сосредоточенно почесывал себе ухо и на недавний объект своей ненависти внимания не обращал.

Брок ущипнул себя за руку. Подумав, ущипнул и Хантера – тот рявкнул так звонко, что зазвенели стекла. Картинка после этого, правда, не изменилась, да и Брок не проснулся еще раз в уже нормальной палате без двух чудовищ, зато на лай примчался Роджерс.

– Наконец-то, – улыбнулся он, подходя поближе, будто не было ничего такого в том, что рядом с кроватью сидел маньяк-убийца с енотиком на руках.

В открытое окно влетел ворон, бросивший Броку на грудь пачку сигарет – на этот раз нормальных.

– О, хоть кто-то адекватный, – обрадовался Брок подарку, но мрачный мужик, не поменявшись в лице, молниеносным движением выхватил у него пачку и метко забросил ее в мусорную корзину на другом конце палаты.

– Эй, птиц, принеси коньяку, а? – севшим голосом попросил Брок.

Ворон, опустившись на спинку его кровати, что-то проскрипел и, нахохлившись, сунул голову под крыло. Роджерс, молча наблюдавший за ними, озадаченно моргнул и хмыкнул.

– Вижу, вы знакомы. Брок, это Бран, мой деймон, – он подошел к постели и почесал оживившегося при его приближении ворона по шее, взъерошивая перья, под которыми, откликаясь на хозяйское прикосновение, легко засеребрился рисунок метки, чего никогда, если задуматься, не бывало с енотом.

Но у того была густая и длинная шерсть, в отличие от Хантера, у которого метка оказалась на рыжеватой подпалине на груди и была хорошо видна.

Брок приподнял брови и посмотрел сначала на ворона, поджавшего одну лапу, а потом на енота, пялившегося на него ехидным (и зловещим, Брок был уверен!) взглядом. Стив вздохнул и коротко кивнул мрачному мужику. Тот пугающе плавным красивым движением поднялся на ноги и, прижимая к себе присмиревшую животину, вышел, мимолетно тронув по дороге Роджерса за плечо. Стив попутно умудрился потискать обретшего гармонию енота и даже что-то, кажется, ему тихо сказал.

Брок молчал, пытаясь безнадежно ноющей головой осознать происходящее. Хантер, зевнув, перевернулся на спину и немыслимо изогнулся, выставляя пузо. Стив, покосившись на закрывшуюся дверь, передернул плечом и, по-военному быстро скинув одежду, нырнул под одеяло к окончательно офигевшему Броку.

– Давно мечтал это сделать, – поделился Роджерс и, перекинув через него тяжелую руку, лег на бок.

Брок, философски подумав, что возможность упускать нельзя, повернулся к нему лицом и тут же об этом пожалел. Потому что возмутительно красивый Стив, с этим неприлично довольным лицом, горящими глазами и длинными ресницами, моментально настроил его на мирный лад. И это Брок еще на губы не смотрел, чтобы не портить мелодраматичное выяснение отношений.

– Прости, Брок. Я все объясню, теперь могу, – вздохнул Роджерс, ласково погладив его по боку теплой, чуть шероховатой ладонью. – Не знаю, помнишь ли ты историю, но... Это был Баки, мой лучший друг. Моя семья.

Брок помнил, конечно – в своей маниакальности он был последовательным, а потому скрупулезно изучал объект своего интереса. И знал эту историю про погибшего почти в конце войны дружка Кэпа. Даже искренне подозревал одно время, что они были не просто друзьями, чего уж там, но непосредственный участник событий это предположение не подтвердил.

– И Норд всегда принадлежал ему. Ну то есть... Уф, это сложно, – продолжил Роджерс и досадливо куснул губу. – В общем, после того, как Баки вернулся из плена, его деймон начал меняться на окончательный вид. Баки и не показывал его никому, кроме меня.

Брок прикинул возраст этого Баки к тому времени и удивленно приподнял брови. У него самого Хантер остановился на добермане лет в семь, до того перемерив несколько пород собак.

– Да, я знаю, но даже не удивлен, если честно. Баки всегда был... как сейчас говорят, раздолбаем, – хмыкнул Стив и почесал по животу довольно засопевшего и, судя по возне, принявшегося восторженно подставлять под поглаживания бока Хантера, дотянувшись до него через Брока. – Деймон только начал принимать эту форму, был нестабилен, поэтому мы оставляли его в штабе на время заданий. И когда Баки... – во взгляд Роджерса плеснулась боль.

Он замолчал, и Брок потянулся с утешительным поцелуем. Ворон проскрипел что-то со спинки кровати и перепорхнул к Хантеру. Роджерс, единственный, кто видел, что там происходило за спиной Брока, улыбнулся.

– Под лапу Хантеру залез, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд. – В общем, Норда после... в штабе не оказалось. Это было лишним доказательством тому, что Баки мертв. А когда меня разморозили, где-то через неделю ко мне пришел Норд. Ты не представляешь, что я почувствовал, когда его увидел.

Брок погладил Стива по плечу и вздохнул. Представить действительно было сложно.

– Я начал копать и, сам понимаешь, посвящать в подробности никого особо не хотел, и так пришлось пойти на риск и довериться Фьюри и Наташе. С Баки... Столько всего сотворили за эти годы, что это отразилось и на Норде, конечно. И он слегка зациклился на моей защите, Баки с детства не давал мне встрять в неприятности по-крупному. Так что я решил выдать Норда за своего деймона на время поисков – он как раз все время был со мной, а чтобы не объяснять, почему за мной ходят два деймона и кому тогда принадлежит второй, Брана пришлось просить не отсвечивать лишний раз поблизости. Но я не знал, кстати, что он летал к тебе. Хотя теперь понятно, откуда те сережки... – Роджерс задумчиво хмыкнул и продолжил: – Баки пока мало что помнит, но Норда и меня признал.

Брок помолчал, осмысливая сказанное. Вся эта Санта-Барбара с родимыми пятнами, непонятными деймонами и потерями памяти была достойна отдельного сериала. Пожалуй, даже для Брока, привыкшего к тому, что в жизни просто не бывает, такие повороты были слегка... перебором. Похоже, Роджерс в этом обставил его на десять очков, если не на все сто.

– И, надеюсь, твое право на личную жизнь тоже признали оба, – проворчал Брок. – Теперь понятно, почему Бран сваливал от меня, как только тебя чуял поблизости. Конспираторы хреновы, – добавил он.

Роджерс тепло улыбнулся и, коротко тронув его губы своими, потерся кончиком носа о нос. Вспомнив, видимо, о чем-то еще, он слегка, судя по заалевшим щекам, смутился.

– Про Брана я особо не рассказывал даже на войне, сначала сам, а потом меня обязали. Не то чтобы я стыдился, но... Деймон Капитана Америки ворует кошельки и драгоценности.

Брок заржал и охнул, схватившись за моментально занывшую еще сильнее голову. Видимо, ворон промышлял клептоманией еще в прошлом веке, вот уж точно привычка – вторая натура.

– То есть он просто такой же засранец, как ты, Роджерс, – хмыкнул Брок.

Стив закатил глаза и лег на спину, затягивая его к себе на грудь. Потревоженные Хантер и Бран проскрипели что-то в два голоса и продолжили безмятежно спать.

– Вообще-то, я намекнул Норду, что страшно устал. И что намереваюсь отдохнуть прямо тут, – сказал Стив.

Брок не понял поначалу, к чему это было сказано – но у него мысли уже беззастенчиво сползли на твердое горячее тело под собой, – когда из коридора донесся знакомый писклявый вопль и визг медсестры, шедшей, видимо, проверить упорно возвращавшегося в палату пациента, но столкнувшейся с кордоном защиты у двери.

– Засранец, – с восхищением сказал Брок.

Роджерс засмеялся и прижал его к себе, отвечая на поцелуй, и теперь, когда впервые не нужно было торопиться или ожидать подвоха, долгожданные прикосновения знакомых рук и губ казались еще приятнее, чем обычно.

Брок посмотрел на Хантера с Браном, со своей одинаковой окраской почти слившихся воедино, и подумал, что даже черная полоса его уже не напрягала.

Такая – его вполне устраивала.

Черное к черному.


End file.
